Sentina
Sentina'dorend Mara Karenriru After Ismir died and the Dorend children have gotton to Tisel control, Sentina's gans have been cut in horrible pain. Jinen Sanio's Memory Eraser didn't work efficiently on her, so Jinen lock her memories. Her power with time destroyed this lock, and her memories gotten back.Otanir memories were never locked, so he knew all. But when he realized, that Sentina was happier and open to the world, he forgot the old wounds. Sentina raged when her forgotten memories of torchering her and about her lovely mother Ismir came back. She had left the Tisels, and her named was changed to her originial, Sentina Dorend. The Age of the Vampire While she was leaving the Tisels, her father, Tisel Hariro was telling her a path: To the Hami co Rinner. When she knew about her stepmother's suicide she ran to the old crypt of the Dorends. She loved Weyla because they were similar to each other. When she got back to the Hami co Rinner her only goal was to destroy the Tisels. She didn't care about anything. She even killed humans by draining their blood. She got addiction and power. She was the most fearsome being in Itakri's history. Even the Atenra's feared her. Many years have passed, as Sentina's power growed, so did the Tisels weakened. When Tisel Tirentin was born, she had gotten close to crush the family's influence. So, when Tisel Getryn ask her to forgive their mistakes, she didn't. But she wanted that Tirentin to try when he become an adult. She didn't do anything this time, but when Tirentin ask her to forgive, she asked three things: Her mother's jewelrys, banish Otanir from the Tisels and to have her mother's house back. They gave it to her. Lonely years When she forgived the Tisels, she became very empty. She missed her family, she was lonely. The only strength that she had was the gloomy memory of her mother. She tried to restart her life by having her young body back again, so she was a little child at this time. She had pained because of the addiction to blood, but she never drink anymore. About her 1300. birthday an Atenra, namely Jakuo Atenra became the member of the Hami co Rinner. Jakuo and she looked like in the same age, so they become friends. She got a job, that she need to kill a whole village, because they were summoning Demons, and no one wanted that. When Jakuo heard this that Vampire massacred he was scared. After all members came home, a little boy Rinner had come back, and they helped out the Dekokesra. Sentina and Jakuo became parterns and Jakuo realized, that he feared from the most was Sentina the Vampire. Reclaming the Past Jakuo feared from Sentina and even dread. But he was in love with Sentina. Karon and Cornelia cannot watch idle that Sentina became a Traitor and they helped Jakuo to speak with Sentina. The suffered soul of Sentina deserved a new, happier life that her past cannot gave her. Jakuo tried to understand what kind of man could become a dreadsome being, and she realized, that in sadness, loneliness and agonized soul would do, and even he could possibly be in her place. Sentina was absolute beauty by this time. Only few knew her true identity, and when and he Jakuo passed some village, they saw only a kind woman in her. Jakuo beg her to never use her power again, and be the beauty and kind woman, as the people have known of her. This was Jakuo's first and last mistake, because Sentina agreed, that Jakuo banish her power with the most powerful magic that existed, which is called "Kirezmo", the Soul-Banisher. This magic effectivly ended with Jakuo's dead. By the time Otanir have married to a Tisel, namely Kilnia. They had two child Seleria'dorend Mara Sen and Lynn'dorend Mara Mass. Seleria was the older, and whe she came to the world, Sentina and Otanir met, to forgive the wounds. New life in Tijoon and the Siege When Jakuo's and Sentina's first child, Chalio was born, they quited the Hami co Rinner but Jakuo never abandon being a solider. They lived in Tijoon for a many long time. The Siege of Tijoon raged on this land. Jakuo was never had enough power, and he died in this siege. While defending his family, her son, Chalio vanished and his name and existence had been forgotten. Rinner and Karon captured him, and used his magic to their's own. Sentina was sad, but her one son and two daughter helped her a lot. Enegem, leave the family and join the Itakri army. He will return after Artenius came to Itakri. Sentina and her two daugther lived in peace and love. She didn't had to work, she always played and made memorable memories with Kayen and Ismir. Ismir had Holy magic as her mother, but she managed to contain it. No one must control those vicious power of the Holy magic. But the day when they needed had eventually came. Kayen's love In early session of Kayen turning into a Traitor, she realized that two weird things going on. First, her feelings toward her sister began to grow into love. This love, wasn't by her own will, somebody did manipulate her, that was on the other hand. She realized that Karlinna give her a chance to redeem herself as the love of the Holy sorcerer Ismir. First, Sentina disagreed with Karlinna's doing, but this relation reminded her of her mother and Weyla. Sentina's final mission After the Orans army was defeated she visited her daugther's, and Kayen's feelings began the overgrow. She didn't take a single notice of it, let Ismir decide it. After the Felsemra, the demonic and undead army of Santis destroyed Tijoon the sieged Telan. The Soul-Banisher wasn't on her anymore, and she transformed into her Vampire form. Everybody dread upon seeing the Vampire. She summoned the Blatokor, and they used Boiling Blood. She wanted to find redemption on her past, but she failed to defend her family and the living. The Boiling Blood used her life essence as cost. When her two daughter wanted to see her and maybe saved, she was on her way to death. She ripped of the necklace of Ismir and the Holy power began to grow inside her and thus Santis was banished to his Underworld once more. Tenarius told them, that the Vampire, that the whole world dread, isn't Sentina, because he knew her. But he lied, obviously, the Cred Chalio realized why he lied.